


Mine and Yours

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Double Drabble, For Science!, Mad Science, Meddling, Multi, Politics, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Castle Heterodyne hasopinionsabout heirs.





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/13/18 for [kalira](https://kalira.dreamwdith.org), in response to the prompt: [Girl Genius, Agatha Heterodyne/Gilgamesh Wulfenbach/Tarvek Sturmvoraus, Castle Heterodyne has _opinions_ about heirs](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4904510#cmt4904510). (This is a six-sentence ficlet, because reasons.)

"The first is ours, of course," the Castle boomed cheerfully. "Mechanicsburg always takes precedence, and besides, while it's all very well and good to inherit an empire, I won't have my Heterodynes _bound_ to it if they feel like burning the whole mess down someday."

"The Castle's right, you know," Agatha told her husbands, "and in any case I think most Europans have strong negative opinions about anyone with Heterodyne heritage on either the Baron's on the Storm King's throne. Really, the best solution would be for the two of you to have a child together and leave me out of that sea of flesh-eating bacteria -- surely somebody has come up with either a functional artificial womb or a reasonable biological alteration by now!"

Gil and Tarvek exchanged glances that hovered somewhere between appalled and scientifically challenged. "Option one?" Tarvek asked, and was already halfway out the breakfast room door when Gil nodded and grabbed his tool belt from the back of his skull-and-trilobite-bedazzled chair.

It was probably for the best for the boys' heir to be born first, Agatha reflected, and she couldn't deny the electric lure of bio-engineering... but dammit, couldn't they wait for her to join them?


End file.
